The Wolf Among Us
by Copperspoon
Summary: "Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis, trois excellents amis: Sirius Black... Peter Pettigrow... et, bien sûr, votre père, Harry... James Potter" Une histoire d'amitié, d'amour et de trahison. Une histoire écrite dans le sang et les larmes, dans la joie et les rires. Une histoire de Maraudeurs.


Juin 1971

Etait-ce un rêve ? Non, un souvenir. Il n'en est plus très sûr. Un souvenir est-il censé être aussi douloureux ? Un rêve aussi palpable, aussi vivace ? La seule certitude qu'il posséda fut celle qu'il ne désirait en aucune façon rester ici. Où qu'il fût.

Il avait l'impression de voler plus que de marcher et demeurait figé dans une position statique qui ne lui plaisait guère. Son esprit reconnaissait les limites du corps qui était le sien et cependant qu'il songeait avec ferveur à partir d'ici le plus vite possible, celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de bouger.

Autour de lui, tout n'était que brume, contours difformes, fantomatiques apparitions. Quelles que furent ces formes, il se sentait vulnérable, épié, jugé, méprisé, une terreur l'envahissant sans qu'il fût capable d'en saisir l'origine. Du regard, il chercha avec détresse une échappatoire, un point d'ancrage. En vain. Alors il se concentra sur les sons, cet incessant brouhaha qui emplissait l'espace et se faisait chaque seconde un peu plus distinct. Il tenta de discerner ne serait-ce qu'une phrase, un mot. La teneur de ces propos ne l'intéressait guère. Il désirait quelque chose de concret auquel se raccrocher, quelque chose qui lui ferait reprendre pieds.

« _Monstre »_

Un hoquet de surprise. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentra d'avantage. Il secoua la tête comme si cette simple action eût suffit à confirmer que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Qu'il était encore capable de raison.

« _Que quelqu'un l'attrapes ! »_ lança une voix, « _Hé ! Le monstre ! Retournes-toi ! »_ ré-enchérit une autre. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'origine de ces paroles. Elles ne lui étaient pas destinées… Si ? Ces voix enfantines ne pouvaient proférer de telles injures. Et pourtant…

Il hasarda un regard autour de lui. Personne. Il était seul dans cette infinité brumeuse.

« __ Ne t'approches pas de nous !_

 __ Monstre ! Remus le MONSTRE !_

 __ Regardez le qui s'met à chialer. Ha ha ! »_

Cruelle vérité. Il voulait être fort, il ne voulait pas les laisser gagner. Il sentait pourtant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Avec le temps il s'était pris à espérer que ce genre de propos ne l'affecteraient plus, qu'il resterait indifférent face aux mépris et à la peur des adultes, face aux enfants qui l'injuriaient et lui jetaient des pierres. C'est le genre de pensée que l'on a lorsque l'on a suffisamment de maturité pour songer à la question. Qu'en était-il d'un enfant qui avait dû grandir trop vite ? Qu'en était-il de lui ? À un âge où l'on songe encore à ses futures bêtises, à la joie que procure une balade en vélo… Au bonheur d'avoir des amis… l'indifférence et la résiliation n'y trouvent nulle place.

En fermant les yeux, il avait espéré ne plus voir les visages tordus en un rictus grotesque des enfants qui le fixaient comme une bête sauvage. En bouchant ses oreilles, il avait tenté de se mettre à l'abri de leurs insultes, de leurs cris de terreurs à sa seule vision. Il se recroquevilla sans s'en rendre compte, protégeant son corps de ses bras maigres et contusionnés. Un sentiment de solitude le frappa de plein fouet. Ou peut-être était-ce de l'amertume, cette forme d'incompréhension presque naïve face à une situation qui nous dépasse et qui nous semble démérité ?

Il savait pourquoi ces insultes lui étaient adressées. Il connaissait la source de cette animosité, le poids des regards de haine, de pitié, de mépris. La peur de ce qu'il est… la peur de ce qui vit en lui, qui se tapit dans son esprit, dévorant chaque mois un peu plus son humanité.

Il aurait voulu leur hurler que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça. Qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Que lui aussi avait peur. Par Merlin… Il était terrifié. Par les autres. Par ce qu'il était. Par le loup qui sommeillait en lui… Ce que ce dernier était capable de faire. De sombres pensées traversaient son esprit. Parfois. Une simple seconde où il priait pour que tout cela s'arrête, pour qu'il ne soit rien de plus que Remus Lupin… Sans être l' _autre_.

Il vivait dans la peur. La peur de se faire mal… Celle de faire mal à un autre. Ce n'était qu'un enfant et parfois, la peur laissait place à l'incompréhension. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas lui aussi vivre normalement ? Pourquoi était-ce continuellement à lui de faire des efforts, de se cacher, de se plier à la _normalité_? Il surprenait parfois les conversations de ses parents, leurs regards quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les voyait pas. Eux aussi avaient peur. Il n'était pour eux qu'une source de complication, il le savait.

Ses parents l'aimaient… De cela aussi il en avait conscience. Mais parfois, un instant fugace qui disparaissait aussi vite qu'un songe, il lui sembla distinguer une ombre au fond de leurs yeux. En ces instants, éphémères, il n'était plus Remus Lupin, leur fils… Dans ces instants, il savait qu'ils ne distinguaient plus que le loup par delà le masque de l'Homme.

Autour de lui les voix s'étaient accentuées, les ombres se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes. En silence, Remus accusait le coup, il ne parvenait même plus à pleurer.

Il se réveilla en sursaut au moment où l'on lui jeta la première pierre.

* * *

Il s'éveilla en sueur, la respiration haletante. Ses couvertures avaient glissées durant la nuit et bien qu'il fasse particulièrement chaud en cette matinée de juin, Remus frissonnait.

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, fixant ses mains dont les jointures étaient devenues blanches sous la tension de l'effort. Il avait serré si fort ses poings dans son sommeil qu'il avait douloureusement enfoncé ses ongles dans la chaire de ses paumes. Grimaçant, il parvint à détendre ses muscles endoloris et se redressa dans son lit, essayant de se calmer petit à petit.

Comme tout à chacun il détestait se retrouver dans cet état, vulnérable, au sortir d'un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste. Un cauchemar… Non, un souvenir. Ces images lui revenaient régulièrement depuis quelque temps et bien qu'il ait largement préféré les oublier, son subconscient, lui, semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à les faire revenir sur le devant de la scène que composait sa psyché.

Il était très jeune à l'époque, mais se souvenait de cet instant comme si c'était hier. Ce jour là, la réalité de sa condition l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Sans préambule. Sans mise en garde. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, un être pur qui ne connaissait ni le rejet, ni l'amertume de la différence. Il ne s'était même pas protégé. Sur le coup, cela lui avait paru totalement absurde. Pourquoi lui voudrait-on du mal, à lui ? Il savait qu'il était malade, que depuis l'accident il n'était plus le même. On lui avait expliqué qu'il était dangereux, qu'à chaque fois que la lune était pleine ses parents se devaient de l'enfermer dans une cabane froide et humide. Pour se protéger de lui-même … mais surtout pour protéger les autres d'une chose que Remus ne parvenait pas vraiment à saisir.

Il était si jeune, si naïf.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'impliquait le terme « lycanthropie » que l'on associait à son état. Il avait peur du grand méchant loup, du monstre dans les bois, de la créature sous le lit. Comme tous les enfants, qu'ils fussent sorciers ou moldus, le genre de frayeur viscérale propre à la jeunesse, sans distinction d'aucune sorte. Seulement, dans le monde des sorciers, de la magie et des créatures mythologiques, le loup était bien réel. Il pouvait tuer, mutiler. Hors de contrôle. Rejeté. Paria. La menace n'était pas qu'un mythe dont on abreuvait les contes pour effrayer les enfants. Elle avait déjà brisée des familles, fait des veuves, des orphelins, séparée des fratries, détruit des amitiés, des amours.

À une époque plus que troublée, la présence d'un loup-garou au sein de la communauté ne pouvait être perçue que comme une menace. La peur se moquait bien d'être incarnée dans le corps d'un enfant de cinq ans, aussi innocent fut-il.

Son corps se souvenait encore des pierres, des coups de pieds, des insultes. Il les entendait encore, se rappelait de l'odeur du sang dans sa bouche. Il pleurait lorsque son père le trouva. Non pas de douleur. L'astre lunaire avait déjà éprouvé dans ses plus extrêmes limites ce corps trop jeune, trop fragile pour connaître pareil supplice. Il pleurait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Persuadé d'avoir commis une bêtise – sinon pour quoi d'autre l'aurait-on ainsi maltraité ? – il redoutait la colère de son père et la sanction qui s'en suivrait.

Il se souvint vaguement qu'un voisin vint se présenter à leur porte ce jour là. Il se souvint des voix qui résonnaient dans le vestibule, de la réaction de son père, hors de lui, de la détresse de sa mère, impuissante. Il se souvint des menaces et des paroles qui parvinrent jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Monstre », « Danger », « Ministère »

Une porte qui claque. Des rideaux que l'on tire. Ils déménagèrent dans la semaine qui s'en suivie, marquant ainsi le début d'une longue série.

Remus fixa d'un air maussade les cartons autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que ces jeunes années ne se limitaient qu'à ces quelques caisses empilées, ces maisons aux pièces étriquées où il ne parvenait même plus à se sentir chez lui. Il est bien plus difficile de s'approprier un lieu lorsque l'on sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne faille de nouveau quitter. Il est bien plus facile de s'en aller lorsque l'on n'a plus aucune attache. Ni matériel. Ni sentimentale.

Il repensa à son cauchemar, le dernier souvenir de contact avec d'autres enfants qu'il posséda. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il eut fini sur une bonne note.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de la sensation que cela procurait de se faire un ami, il ne se souvenait plus des rires, ni de la saveur des jeux. Le mot confiance lui était même étranger. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas de ses parents… pas vraiment. Il savait qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible et il ne pouvait décemment les fustiger pour ça.

Mais parfois toutes les interdictions, toutes les règles que l'on lui avait imposées depuis l'enfance lui pesait et il aurait aimé avoir le courage de leur dire à quel point il trouvait cela injuste d'être ainsi puni pour une chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Il songeait parfois à l'éventualité de demander à ses parents de l'enfermer définitivement plutôt que de lui présenter cette illusion de normalité qu'ils tentaient d'instaurer pour leur fils. Il trouvait ça cruel que même lorsqu'il n'était pas… la _bête_ , il fut obliger de s'isoler et de n'avoir comme contact avec les autres enfants que les bruits de leurs jeux qui résonnaient par delà la clôture du jardin.

N'était-ce que pur égoïsme de sa part qu'il rêva lui aussi de posséder une part de cette normalité ? Qu'il puisse lui aussi jouer, chahuter ou courir avec les autres sans avoir peur de se cacher ? Qu'il puisse lui aussi vivre sans n'avoir pour camarades de jeux que le silence et son propre reflet dans le miroir ?

 _Oui_ , songea-t-il, _tu n'es qu'un égoïste Remus Lupin._

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et s'assis sur le bord de son lit avant que ceux-ci n'atteignent la porte. L'ombre d'une silhouette se dessina sous la porte, hésitante. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, il feignis de n'avoir rien remarqué et leva les yeux en direction de son père qui se tenait là, l'air inquiet, dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main toujours figée sur la poignée.

« _ _Tout va bien Remus ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde, _déjà réveillé ?_

_ _Je… Oui, oui ça va, je… Je me lève dans une minute Papa._ »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il balaya fugacement la pièce du regard, ses yeux s'attardant une seconde de trop sur les affaires emballées autour de lui. Son père dû s'en rendre compte car il soupira et fit un pas en avant dans la chambre de son fils.

Lyall Lupin était un homme bien bâti, possédant un beau maintien bien qu'au fil des années ses épaules se soient progressivement voutées, sans doute sous la pression des épreuves, de l'anxiété et de la fatigue accumulées. Il flottait quelque peu dans ses vêtements qui avaient autrefois été de bonne facture mais qui trahissait à présent les faibles moyens de leur propriétaire ainsi qu'une perte de poids rapide. Des rides s'étendaient au coin de ses yeux vert gris et un pli soucieux avait tracé une ombre sur son front. Bien que ces cheveux fussent encore d'un châtain lumineux ses tempes grisonnantes trahissaient un esprit tourmenté. Il avait l'attitude et les manières d'un homme doux et patient, et s'exprimait toujours d'une voix profonde et posée. Il était très réservé, timide même et bien que Remus ne pu jamais vraiment en avoir la confirmation, il savait que son père était un puissant sorcier, érudit et autrefois respecté.

Et bien qu'il tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre, Remus était loin d'être dupe et savait à quel point celui-ci s'inquiétait en permanence. Il préféra cependant le mutisme à la parole, par égard envers les efforts que fournissait son père. Aussi inefficaces soient-ils. Il détailla la chambre de Remus d'un regard las et se tourna en souriant faiblement.

« _ _Cette maison va me manquer_ , déclara-t-il sur le ton de la réflexion.

 __ A moi aussi…_ »

Lyall s'approcha de son fils qui leva les yeux dans sa direction, ouvrant la bouche comme pour parler mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Une fois de plus, il n'eut pas le courage d'avouer à son père ce qu'il ressentait et s'abstint donc en conséquence. Lyall dû sentir son trouble car il secoua la tête et s'agenouilla à hauteur de son fils.

« _ _Je suis désolé Remus… mais nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut faire autrement… on ne peut pas prendre le risque que…_ »

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Remus n'était pas dupe et comprenait très bien où il voulait en venir : si jamais il s'échappait. Si jamais le loup se retrouvait en liberté. Si jamais… Il préférait ne pas y penser. Cette éventualité le terrifiait, y penser l'emplissait d'effroi. Si par malheur une telle chose devait se produire, il savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais il n'était dangereux qu'une fois par mois, n'est-ce pas ? Quand la lune était pleine, une longue nuit dont on avait autrefois affirmée que la première lui serait fatale, quelques heures de cris, de sang et de douleur qui s'achevaient aux premiers rayons du soleil. Pour ces quelques heures, où la bête prenait le pas sur l'homme, il avait dû se résigner à une existence entière de contraintes, de solitude et d'interdits.

« _ _Nous devons protéger notre famille, Remus. Toi plus que tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours plaisant, je sais combien tu aimerais que tout soit différent mais… Tu sais comment réagissent les gens. Tu connais leurs réactions lorsqu'ils découvrent ta… ta maladie._ »

Lyall usait toujours d'euphémismes pour désigner la condition de son fils et bien qu'il fût plus que conscient de ce que cela impliquait il ne pouvait conserver son calme lorsque l'on mentionnait Remus comme un monstre, une créature ne méritant que la mort. Ses propos sonnaient avec une amertume profonde dans son esprit et la culpabilité le gagnait inexorablement. De cela, Remus n'en était pas conscient.

« _ _Si les rumeurs parvenait aux oreilles des mauvaises personnes. Si jamais le Ministère l'apprenait… je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils te feraient. Je ne permettrais pas que l'on te face du mal… penses à ta mère, Remus. Ces déménagements lui sont de plus en plus éprouvants et je refuse qu'elle…_ » Il soupira « _Elle s'inquiètes tellement pour toi, tu sais. Tâchons d'être forts. Pour elle. Tu peux faire ça Remus ?_ »

Il acquiesça, ne sachant trop que répondre. Il se sentait coupable de n'être qu'une continuelle source de contrariété pour ses parents. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme d'injustice face aux demandes de son père. Était-ce sa faute s'il était incapable de contrôler le loup ? Que pouvait-il faire face à l'inefficacité des sorts, face aux potions soi-disant miraculeuses qui plus d'une fois l'avait conduit aux portes de la mort ?

Il s'était battu, avait lutté, espéré, tenté de renflouer ses émotions. Il ne se plaignait jamais. Ni avant, ni après chaque nouvelle nuit. Il tentait de ne jamais pleurer devant sa mère, même au plus fort de la douleur, ces instants où chaque partie de son corps se rappelaient à lui dans d'horribles souffrances. Il respectait les règles, avec une résiliation bien supérieure à la patience que lui procurait son jeune âge. Il s'était habitué à la solitude. Il se sentait simplement peiné que son père se soit sentis obligé de lui rappeler à quel point celle-ci était nécessaire.

« _Pour le bien de la famille »_ avait-il dit… ou bien uniquement le leur. Il chassa rapidement ses pensées ingrates de son esprit. C'était injuste de sa part de penser cela. Ce n'était pas non plus de leur faute, après tout. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

« _ _Bien sûr Papa, je comprends_. »

Lyall sourit, esquissa un geste de tendresse envers son fils mais, dans sa maladresse de communiquer ses émotions à son unique enfant, se contenta de lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux avant de se relever.

« _ _Ta mère a fait des pancakes. Habilles-toi et viens déjeuner, je t'attends en bas._ »

Et il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. La conversation était close.

* * *

Une odeur sucrée vint chatouiller les narines de Remus au moment où il posa le pied sur la dernière marche des escaliers. Il traversa le couloir, encombré par les caisses et cartons traduisant un déménagement prochain, et atteint la cuisine située à l'extrémité est de la maison. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel mais présageait déjà d'une journée radieuse. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir en profiter mais savoura néanmoins avec délice la luminosité qui nimbait la maison d'une lueur orangée.

Ainsi exposées, les affaires des Lupin constituaient un mélange hétéroclite d'objets ensorcelés ou non et si l'on jetait un coup d'œil dans les cartons encore ouverts l'on pouvait voir se côtoyer le monde moldu et le monde des sorciers, en parfait équilibre, sans que l'un eu semblé le moins du monde empiéter sur le territoire de l'autre. En tant que Sang-mêlé, Remus était habitué à cet univers qui constituait les deux facettes de ses parents. Tant et si bien qu'il entra dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par la scène qu'il y découvrit : sa mère s'affairant autour des fourneaux, produisant comme à son habitude une quantité de pancakes nettement supérieure aux besoins engendrés par la maisonnée tout en éloignant d'un geste expert son époux qui, la baguette levée, tentait d'alléger le travail de sa compagne.

« _ Pour la dernière fois Lyall Lupin il n'est pas nécessaire que tu sortes ta baguette dans cette cuisine ! Ces choses là ne sont pas affaires de magie et il n'est nullement nécessaire que tu en fasses usage à tout bout de champ !

_ Tu n'apprécies pas mon aide ? s'offusqua-t-il en prenant une moue faussement boudeuse. »

Elle feignit de ne pas l'entendre et étala une nouvelle louche de pâte dans la poêle, fixant la préparation comme si la force de son regard eût suffit à la faire cuire plus rapidement. Dans un élégant mouvement de poignet, Lyall agit sa baguette et l'instant d'après un morceau de papier voltigea jusqu'à lui, se pliant de lui-même afin de forme une sorte d'oiseau qui s'anima et bâtit des ailes avant de se poser dans la paume ouverte de son créateur.

Il la tendit à son épouse qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. Il déposa un pieux baiser sur ses lèvres, la prit par la taille et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Par politesse, Remus patienta quelques instants dans l'ombre de la porte avant d'enfin se décider à entrer. Bien qu'il posséda une ouïe particulièrement fine il ne parvint pas à discerner les murmures que Lyall adressa à son épouse mais lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il vit sa mère acquiescer avant d'essuyer ses yeux du revers de la main.

Lyall déposa un baiser sur son crâne et s'éloigna en direction du buffet. Remus, lui, feignit de n'avoir rien remarqué. L'entendant arriver sa mère se retourna et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux.

« _ _Aah ! Remus, enfin. Ton père m'a dit que tu étais réveillé. Tu as bien dormis mon chéri ?_ »

Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais elle connaissait également trop bien son fils pour savoir qu'il lui en parlerait uniquement s'il en ressentait le désir et il lui fut reconnaissant pour ça. Remus acquiesça positivement ne souhaitant pas l'accabler d'avantage.

Espérance Lupin était une femme de petite taille, en apparence menue bien que sa silhouette trahissait des courbes généreuses qu'une perte de poids rapide n'était pas parvenue à totalement gommer. Elle portait les cheveux coupés courts, mèches blondes encadrant un visage aux traits fins, précocement marqué par les ans.

De toute évidence elle avait pleurée et bien qu'elle eut tentée de le dissimuler ses yeux étaient rougis et brillants. Ses iris étaient d'un vert vif, teinte qu'elle avait transmise à son fils bien que depuis l'accident, ceux de Remus aient eut tendance à prendre une nuance légèrement plus jaune. Elle avait toujours les joues roses, une attitude protectrice et il émanait constamment d'elle une senteur florale, celle des lilas sous une fine pluie de printemps.

Espérance était née moldue. Très tôt, il avait été décidé que le couple vivrait en adéquation avec les deux mondes et bien qu'ils se soient établis dans la communauté sorcière – la jeune femme trouvant cela bien plus exaltant que la routine à laquelle elle était habituée – ils avaient élevés Remus dans ce cadre mixte préparant ainsi le jeune garçon au monde dans lequel il évoluerait. Les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment déroulées comme ils l'avaient imaginés et Lyall s'était alors improvisé précepteur, éduquant son fils du mieux qu'il le pu. Espérance elle, découvrit avec effroi que le monde magique n'avait pas la même saveur que dans les contes de fées.

Elevé à la maison, Remus n'avait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle mesure de protection ou d'un moyen radical d'empêcher qu'il ne révèle par mégarde la nature de sa condition aux autres enfants .

« _Pour protéger notre famille »_ avait-il dit. L'un dans l'autre, Remus comprenait ce choix et n'avait lui-même pas eu le courage de s'y opposer. Tout comme il n'avait pas eu la force de se confronter encore une fois au rejet et à la haine. Il avait donc grandit dans cet entre-deux, à mi-chemin entre le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus, en dualité entre son humanité et la bête qui se partageaient son esprit et son corps.

En temps normal, la maison reflétait cette mixité, mélange d'appareils électriques et de photographies animées, un endroit où se côtoyaient rationnel et merveilleux. Sauf bien sûr lorsque Lyall, sorcier pure souche, décidait de faire usage de la magie pour des tâches qui auraient parfaitement pu être effectuées sans. La force de l'habitude, il aurait été difficile de le blâmer pour cela.

Un cliquetis attira l'attention de Remus et il porta son regard en direction de la fenêtre. Poser sur le rebord un kétupa aux plumages roux – que son père avait autrefois ramené d'Asie – tapotait doucement contre un carreau, tout en le fixant avec insistance.

« _ _Remus, tu veux bien… ?_ » lui demanda Espérance avant de verser du sirop d'érable sur une pile de pancakes encore fumants.

Il s'exécuta et l'instant d'après l'oiseau vint se poser sur le bras de Remus tendant la patte avec l'attitude fière de celui qui a effectué une tâche particulièrement contraignante. Le jeune homme déposa les lettres sur la table et récompensa le docile animal d'une caresse sur la tête et d'un morceau de gâteau attrapé en catimini.

« _ _Je crois qu'Hélios apprécie tes pancakes maman !_ déclara Remus en désignant la mine satisfaite de l'oiseau.

_ _Ne lui en donne pas trop où il ne pourra bientôt plus quitter sa volière_ , répliqua-t-elle en essuyant ses mains dans un torchon avant de s'asseoir devant une tasse de thé encore brûlante, _viens manger Remus, nous avons une longue journée devant nous et tu es bien trop maigre pour sauter encore un petit déjeuner._ »

Remus adressa une dernière caresse à l'animal et vint se placer face à sa mère, Hélios se posant docilement sur le dossier de la chaise derrière lui, sous le sourire amusé de son père et le regard exaspéré de sa mère. Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire d'excuse et attrapa un pancake tandis que son père lui décochait un clin d'œil.

Depuis son accident, Hélios était l'un des rares animaux qui ne manifestait aucune animosité envers lui. Au contraire, alors qu'il était méfiant et distant lorsqu'il était enfant – combien de coups de bec avait-il bien pu recevoir ? – il se montrait depuis incroyablement protecteur envers Remus, attaché à lui d'une étonnante façon. Il s'avérait qu'à présent, Remus avait bien plus d'autorité sur l'oiseau que Lyall n'en avait jamais eu alors qu'il était celui qui l'avait apprivoisé. Il s'en amusait ce qui exaspérait son épouse la plupart du temps. Celle-ci ne pouvait cependant pas interdire à Remus l'une des rares compagnies que celui-ci pu avoir.

Remus porta son bol à ses lèvres et laissa ses yeux vagabonder par delà la fenêtre, ne prêtant pas attention à la conversation qui se déroulait entre ses parents. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit mais ressentait cependant une légère nostalgie à l'idée de devoir le quitter. Chaque maison était plus petite que la précédente et il tenta donc de fixer dans sa mémoire la longue allée qui séparait leur demeure de la route, le jardin entourée d'une haute haie protecteur et les fleurs que sa mère avaient eut tant de mal à faire pousser.

Remus sursauta. Une silhouette venait de faire son apparition sur l'herbe grasse, à l'ombre des thuyas. Ébloui, Remus ne parvenait pas à en distinguer les traits, mais il parvint à discerner le haut chapeau et la longue robe de sorcier violine. Il reposa sa cuillère et se leva en direction de la fenêtre. L'inconnu n'avait pas bougé et tout ce qu'il parvint à distinguer fut une paire d'yeux bleus qui le fixaient avant qu'une main autoritaire ne se posa sur son épaule et ne le tira en arrière.

« _ _Recules Remus ! Vas auprès de ta mère_ ! » lui enjoignit son père avant de brandir sa baquette d'un geste vif.

Il s'exécuta et entendit Hélios émettre un hululement inquiet. Espérance posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils tandis que d'un coup de baguette, Lyall fermait les volets d'un mouvement brusque. Remus sentit sa mère se tendre, la pression de sa main s'intensifier sur son épaule.

« _ _Lyall…_ , hasarda-t-elle, _qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_ _Je… Je ne suis pas sûr. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, je n'ai distingué que sa baguette. Merde… Ils nous avaient pourtant laissés jusqu'à demain. Ils n'ont quand même pas…_

_ _C'est le Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? Ne les laisse pas… Nous devons faire quelque chose Lyall._

_ _Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien,_ dit-il en lançant un regard entre les lames des volets _, je crois qu'il est partit. C'est étrange, ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes d'envoyer un agent isolé. Restez ici, je vais essayer de voir où…_ »

Lyall s'interrompit, raffermit sa prise autour de sa baguette.

On venait de frapper à la porte.

* * *

 **Bien entendu, les personnages, l'univers de ne m'appartiennent pas... etc, etc... Disclaimer et bla et bla! Ahah!**

 **J'espère que vous avez tenu jusqu'ici... Dans ce cas là, bravo ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, un message de haine, une critique, de l'amour... Bref! Ce qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Il faut savoir qu'à la base cela devait juste être une refonte d'anciens bouts de fictions que j'avais écrit... Et que finalement j'ai tout recommencé, parce que.. Comment dire... Le style m'a arraché la rétine ? Héhé!**

 **Le prochain chapitre ? Prochainement... J'espère ! Travaillant et étant en master en même temps j'imagine que cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rapide je dois le reconnaître... Mais qui sait ? On est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise.**

 **En tous les cas merci d'avoir lu ceci ! A la prochaine !**

 **Méfaits accomplis!**

 **Aah! Et si il y a des fautes n'hésitez pas : personne n'est à l'abri d'une inattention ! Je corrigerais en conséquence !**


End file.
